Heirthyr Fullthorn
Heirthyr Fullthorn, commonly known as Heir, is an engineer originally from Libaterra. He joined the Grand Alliance during the Great War and travelled to the Khitan Khanate as a member of the Delegation of Thirteen but drifted away after the Cataclysm. He later joined the Alliance again and is currently one of their chief engineers. Biography Early Years Heir was born and raised in Illunii in a relatively wealthy family. Being the younger of two sons, he was sent through the school system while the eldest was sent to the military. Throughout the first sixteen years of his life he progressed through the Libaterran education system. He eventually moved on to the city of Faithless and moved around between occupations of construction--carpentry, artificers, and smithies--while spending his free time in the libraries to further his knowledge. During the four years of living there, he sent a few months at each occupation to gain a novice/almost journeyman level of skill. On his 20th birthday, Heirthyr made the decision to journey from Libaterra to the other countries and see where his skills would be of use and optimize them for a living. In his journey, he hoped to find other mentors to further augment his skills. Distreyd Era Adventuring Heirthyr's journeys led him to Folsworth Woods in Remon in 1003 AE where the Grand Alliance was gathering its strength to oppose the army of Yamato and the Clergy of Mardük. He befriended many people, including Daventhalas de Mont Hault and Reven Faldon in the process and decided to join the Alliance because he felt their cause was just and wanted to stay close to Daven who was like a legend among engineers. He participated in the Battle of Folsworth Woods and survived. He followed the Alliance through many campaigns and eventually ended up in Maar Sul and helped liberate its capital. When Sen Wisteria organized a party to take with him to the Khitan Khanate, Heirthyr was one of the volunteers and joined what would become known as the Delegation of Thirteen. Survival of the Fittest The journey to the Khanate went well at first but soon the delegates found themselves in the middle of a battle. The Khan was initially reluctant to join either Yamato or the Grand Alliance, but when the mercenary group Fang led by the enigmatic Glaurung Losstarot attacked the camp and the heroes helped the Khitans, the Khan decided to join the Alliance out of gratitude. This heroism cost the heroes greatly, though. Many of the delegates were killed during Glaurung's raid, and Heirthyr, Daven and Sen Wisteria were one of the few survivors. Only the timely arrival of Khitan reinforcements and a force led by Miyuki Ofuchi saved them from total extermination. This event scarred Heirthyr emotionally and he began wondering if there was any point in continuing the struggle. Heirthyr eventually chose to stay behind to rebuild Maar Sul while the main force of the Alliance moved to Aison and Libaterra. The Great War ended a few years later when the Cataclysm struck, and Heirthyr chose to return to Remon to hone his engineering skills. He was worried about the news he had heard about Libaterra but due to the isolationist years after the Cataclysm he was unable to contact his family there. He chose to wait until the time was right to return to his homeland. Godslayer Era A Crimson Dawn Heirthyr rejoined the Grand Alliance and befriended Rhyn Suzume when the Grand Alliance was formed again in 11 AOE. He is currently with the main Alliance army in Maar Sul fighting against the armies of the Proninist Party. Aliases and Nicknames ; Heir : What everyone calls him because they have a hard time pronouncing his full name. Appearance Unlike most males of the time, Heir trained his mind more than his body. This being so, his build is much smaller than what is considered the norm. His body has the strength for whatever projects he works on but barely enough for the lightest of armor and weaponry. The blue eyes of his gaze are framed by wavy, short cut brown hair and his pale demeanor is broken with a slightly shaggy goatee. Personality and Traits After spending much of his life devoted to education, Heir has become somewhat of a recluse. If at some point an idea pops in his head that he wants to share, he will but idle chat does not interest him, more often than not. Although his mouth is quiet, his mind is roaring inside his head with thoughts as each new experience gives him new ideas. Those who haven’t really come to know him sometimes see him as a cold bastard because of how often he doesn't respond. Powers and Abilities Heir is a skilled engineer who also knows a few paladin tricks from his earlier training. He is moderately skilled in combat but prefers not to fight if he can help it. Innate Ability: Mental Melody. When Heir was alone, or thought he was in anyways, and/or was enveloped by his thoughts, a song played. It came from nowhere yet everywhere and could be music that he had heard before or something from another realm entirely. The soothing effect furthered his concentration but made it hard for him to come back to reality. The effect on others depended on the individual but the experience itself was always creepy. He lost his ability after the Cataclysm. Relationships Daventhalas de Mont Hault Heir idolized Daven who he saw as a legend among engineers. He spent much of his time with him in hopes of learning the tricks of the trade. Daven treated Heir kindly and was amused by his interest in engineering. The two remained good friends up to the final years of the Great War when they went their separate ways. Rhyn Suzume What led Heir and Rhyn to team up is anyone's guess. Maybe they were attracted to each other or saw something similar in each other's eyes. Nevertheless they did bond and seemed to have a good time until Heir was required to assist the Alliance army with the war against the Proninist Party. See also *Daventhalas de Mont Hault *Delegation of Thirteen *Rhyn Suzume Category:Characters Category:Delegation of Thirteen Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age